thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Mason Quell
{This demigod belongs to Red } Personality Mason is an all around nice person. He likes to talk to people, but if they pry to close he'll back out. He is very shy and quiet around older males, however, something that everyone wonders about (so does he). Though he is very awkward in large groups, he can still find a way to make people laugh or smile. History Mason's early history isn't that bad. Not compaired with other people. Vulcan met with his mother at a book signing. His mother, Maritha Quell, had written many books about dynamics and engineering. Vulan liked her books, and went to a signing, where he fell in love with her beauty and brains. He asked her out and she accepted. This came to that and Mason was a product of a one night stand. He left, as most gods do, but Maritha was quite calm with the whole thing, her halfway expecting it. When she discovered she pregant, she was overcome with joy at having a child. Mason was born, and he became the light of her world. Around this point in her life, his mother figured out that there was something different about Mason. He was smarter then the other kids, but he had ADHD and dyslexiea. He was good with his hands, but readin and writing didn't come well to him. He was bullied in school for this, and his mother switched to private school. It was better there, and he slowly worked at his grades. When he was 14, a wolf appeared in his dreams, and told him everything about his father, and about camp. When Mason woke up, he confronted his mother about this and they both talked about it and decided to try to follow the directions to see what would happen. Luckliy, Mason lived in Sacramento, so it wasn't too hard. They reached the house, and Mason and his mother said their goodbyes. He stay at the Wolf House and trained until he was ready to to to Camp, where he is today. (In that time, he turned 15) Powers Offensive #Children of Vulcan can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. #Children of Vulcan are able to create a wall of stone, no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, to temporarily blunt attacks Passive #Children of Vulcan are innately extremely resistant to heat and fire. #Children of Vulcan are innately stronger and faster than others. #Children of Vulcan are innately able to use any enchanted materials for use in weapons or armor; however, they are not as proficient with it as someone who would naturally be able to use them. Supplementary #Children of Vulcan have the ability to release heat from their hands in order to cauterize an open wound. #Children of Vulcan are able to create a smoke screen that suffocates and hinders enemies for a short time, using it to either escape or do one sneak attack 2 Months After Character is Made #Children of Vulcan have the ability to control a single mechanical object with their mind; doing so, however, immobilizes the child of Hephaestus until control is broken. This only works on objects mechanically controlled, not objects controlled by magic. 4 Months After Character is Made #Children of Vulcan have the ability to create and control fire; however, it is extremely chaotic and will burn anything near it no matter the intention of the child of Hephaestus. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Vulcan are able to bring to life a sculpture to fight for them for a short time, while the sculpture is fighting for them, they are weakened and unable to attack themselves Traits #They are great mechanics. #Are able to make all sorts of machines, including automatons. #Are excellent sculptors, stonemasons, architects, builders, carpenters and wood-workers #They are able to create transforming weaponry. #They are excellent at creating weapons and armor of all natures. #They are adept at the forge and metal working #They make great fire fighters and volcanologists Weapons Anything Mason can make, he can use as a weapom. He's quite adroit in every sense. As a firs-go-to weapon, he uses gold and sliver tipped arrows and a backup knife (in case he runs out of arrows) Relationships (WIP) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demigod Category:Age 15 Category:Brown Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Children of Vulcan Category:Second Cohort Category:Rlb190 Category:ADHD Category:Dyslexic